Question: Brenda can deliver $644$ newspapers in $7$ hours. How many newspapers can Brenda deliver in $9$ hours?
Explanation: We're trying to find the number of newspapers Brenda can deliver in $9$ hours. If in ${7}$ hours, Brenda can deliver ${644}$ newspapers, then in $1$ hour, she can deliver $92$ newspapers.  So, in ${9}$ hours, Brenda can deliver ${828}$ newspapers.